Valetines Day
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Its Valentines Day in Condor Studios, what will Chad and Sonny Do, terrible at summaries, the story is better
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I thought I would write a valentines story since it's coming soon, and its fluffy because of that day, anyway, um I would like to dedicate this x-peace love, um she doesn't know this yet, it's a surprise, now your thinking are do you love her or something ew, lol of course I love her she's my valentines duudes, haha kidding anyway yes I luurve her, but as a friend, she's like my twin, and we are both Channy perves and to let you know I'm sick at the moment, I had a jab and well it's made me feel like trash and I have a cold on top of that.**

**(don't forget to read X-Peace love's stories especially uninvited cos thats just awesome, like proper yeaaah, anyway I hope you enjoy my fic, people who review me will get a special shout out, actually this is a one shot, well I'll make a special shout out chapter xD ENJOOOY!! **

SPOV

It was a regular day at so random, and Valentine's Day was tomorrow, I love Valentine's Day, I love seeing the gooey eyed look on people's faces when they get a gift or card of a secret admirer, I wonder if I'll get anything, ooh I'll send one to Chad, secretly of course, I don't think he likes me though, but I would love to see his face when he gets the card.

I had already bought a card in case I wanted to send one to any, and well it came in handy now, it was White card and it had a bright red heart on, and it said "to the one I love" and inside it read "to my special secret valentines", I wrote his name and from, and after that left it blank, I don't want to spoil the secrecy. What Sonny didn't realise when she was putting the card into the envelope was that she had be doodling "Sonny loves Chad and SlovesC" earlier on and accidently slipped that piece of paper into the envelope with the card.

CPOV

So I was chilling in my dressing room thinking about valentine's day, I never really liked valentines, well not until I met Sonny of course, I had something extra special planned, with a card and a dozen roses as well, I opened the card and wrote "to My Sunshine" inside the card it read "The specialist things in the world to me" and I wrote "meet me in the parking lot at lunch, love your secret valentines".

I licked the envelope shut and told Josh to send the card and roses to Sonny tomorrow

Yeah she's so gonna love them, and me of course

* * *

Valentine's Day: - SPOV

"OMG OMG OMG Tawni arn't you excited" Sonny squealed running into her dressing room, startling Tawni who managed to get Lip-gloss on her cheek with the shock of Sonnys screaming.

"Someone excited for Valentine's Day, ooh are you finally gonna tell Chad how you feel?" Tawni said in a surprised tone.

"WHAT! I mean psh giiirl I don't like Chad?" Sonny said in a high voice

"Just keep telling yourself that, oh and you got a card and roses off someone aswell?" Tawni said looking back in the mirror.

"For me?" Sonny said trying to hold back the excitement

"Yep"

"Roses _and _a card?"

"YES!" Tawni started to get angry

"Roses and a card _for me, actually for-" _Sonny got cut off

"OMG YES SONNY, ROSES AND A CARD FOR YOU, ACTUALLY FOR YOU NOW OPEN THEM ALREADY!!!

"Pssh Tawni chill I was just messing with you guurl" Sonny tried to hug Tawni but that didn't quite work out

"Ok and I'm backing away from Tawni, I'll check these things out now"

I walked over to the card and roses, smiling and admiring them; I gently pulled one of the roses up from under the bud and gently breathed in the scent. "Wow there beautiful" I said dazed and in awe from how beautiful they were.

I slide my finger under the envelope flap and ripped it open, revealing a beautiful scarlet card, it must of cost a fortune, I took a long look before opening it up and reading the inside "To my Sonshine, the specialist thing in the world to me, meet me in the parking lot at lunch, from your secret valentines" "Aaaw" I said out loud I sigh and fell onto the sofa "someone loves me" I smiled, Tawni walked over and snatched the card out my hand and read it for herself.

"It will probably be some weird loser Sonny, pssh"

"Oh be quite just because you didn't get anything, and besides I will just have to wait and see"

CPOV

"Hey Chad a valentines card for you" Josh handed me the card and I scanned the handwriting to see if I recognised it. Josh left and I sat in confusion

"Well Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't normally get cards at work; I wonder who it's off?" I tore the envelope in half and slide the card out, then appeared a slip of paper, in slowly floated to the floor, so I bent down to pick it up before reading the card "Sonny loves Chad" I smirked to myself, is that so eh Munroe, I then pick the card back up off my knee and it read "Chad, to my special secret valentines from ---. I smirked again and decided to head to the parking lot it was nearly lunch, a slow walk wouldn't do me harm.

* * *

Lunch:-

SPOV

I was so nervous, I kind of hoped it was Chad, but I knew it wouldn't be, I was walking down the corridor, playing with my hands, started to sweat. I got the end and pushed open the double doors, only to see Chad standing next to the Mac Falls exit.

I walked over by heart racing, he had that heart melting smile on him face, I just wanted to kiss him there and then.

"Chad what are you doing here" I said crossing my arms pretending I didn't want him here

"Oh before I do anything, um I think you forgot about this, It someone got into my valentines card" Chad handed over the paper with Sonnys doodles on.

My face felt hot and I knew I turned red "oh how embarrassing" I said under my breath, slaping my head.

NO POV

"It's ok Sonny no need to get embarrassed, oh and did you like the roses" Chad said stepping closer to Sonny.

"They were from you?" Sonny said slightly shocked and with a big smile on her face, Chad nodded "They were beautiful, thanks Chad"

"I knew you would like them, I was going to get you a sunflower to reflect your Sunniness, but then I saw roseS and I thought, wow Sonny really is beautiful" Chad said looking up at the sky.

"Chad you're so sweet" Chad then looked back down at Sonny "I have my moments" he popped his collar.

Chad wrapped his arm around Sonny, and Sonny relaxed and rested her head on his chest "mmh" Sonny said smelling Chad, "What?"

"You smell really good" Sonny giggled

"Its valentines and all you can say is that I smell good, ah you're so Funny sometimes Sonshine" Chad said standing back from Sonny, Sonny giggled more.

"You also look so cute I could kiss yo-"Sonny froze as she realised what she just said, she slapped her hand over her mouth, her face when red and then she hid her face in her hands. Chad was slightly shocked but smiled and walked up to Sonny, moved her hands away from her face and lifed her chin lowered himself and gently merging his lips with Sonnys, her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back deepening it, "I Love you Chad" she said breaking apart for mere seconds, and as her Hands ,made her way up to Chads neck and fingers curling around his hair. "I love you too Sonshine" He said wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer.

All of a sudden a flustered Tawni breathlessly clung to the door looking for Chad and Sonny, finally landing her eyes on them, shocking her, but they didn't here until, they heard a faint voice on the speakers telling them to go back to set.

"SONN- OMG"

**Ok that was quite long, but I don't think it was that good, please please please review, and like X- Peacelove says: Don't be a silent reader, I'm not a silent reader (just saying) I'm far from that, I like the humerous side, and did add a little bit of it in, but not too much, there was some fluff in there as well for all you sappy romance fluff readers, yeah thats a new groups I just made there... interesting, people who love the romance sap are now called the sappy romance fluff readers pahaha. **


	2. THANKS YOU YALL

**WOW thank you thank you thank, to all the people who reviewed my story I've never got this many reviews before, I opened my emails and saw that there was 27 emails and like 20 of them was from fanfic, aah anyway, on with the shout outs**

Demi#1fan1017/CHANNY FAN – **Don't worry everyone gets a shout out that reviewed my story, and yes my grammar is terrible but thanks for the review**

Everafterjunkie – **Thanks, glad you liked it**

Valentines Day- **I Don't know if I'm writing another one yet, I will have to see, I just wanted to keep it one shot, but thanks for reviewing**

cocosunshine23 – **hehe shortest review, but awesome lol, thanks**

? Who?- **lol I just realised the punctuation, I was so excited to get the story published and I wrote it too fast lol, and thanks**

x-peacelove – **eehehee lol yeah I've never liked valentines either, but I thought I would write on anyway, and I do try to be humorous lol, sometimes it doesn't work and I become a loser by laughing at my own jokes, and thank you my deary**

penguincrazy- **I know right, Chad and Sonny do belong together, but gaah I can't wait any longer for season 2 to start gaaaaah, anyway thanks paha**

boscogirl- **thank you, glad you thought it was amazing and cute hehe**

girlpower8900 –** I** **have to say, I like your name, your an actual power haha, your not human your a power and more specifily a girl power, haha jk anyway thank you for reviewing glad you liked it**

**well ok maybe I didn't get that many but I'm still grateful, and plus alot of the emails were also favourite author and favourite story so thank you. Mmh its 11.09am in Newcastle, I need food, ooh I'm gona get me some noodles, yeah there are no hardcore coco pops today anyway thanks yall for reviewing **


End file.
